


one phone call

by wrotemyowndeliverance



Series: reddie dumping grounds [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Break Up, Getting Together, M/M, Phone Call, in this household we don't demonize myra kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemyowndeliverance/pseuds/wrotemyowndeliverance
Summary: Eddie tentatively dialed Myra's number into the keypad of his phone. His finger hovered lightly over the "call" button, until he finally...Chucked his phone onto the bed."I can't do it, I can't fucking do this"
Relationships: (past) Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie dumping grounds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	one phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Richie calls Eddie slurs as a joke #RichieTozierIsOverParty

Eddie tentatively dialed Myra's number into the keypad of his phone. His finger hovered lightly over the "call" button, until he finally...

Chucked his phone onto the bed. 

"I can't do it, I can't fucking do this" He began pacing around the room and ranting. "Why do I _have_ to? Why can't I just hit myself in the face with a doorknob and say she beat me and have it over with? That'd be so much easier. Boom, _instant_ divorce. No admissions, nothing, and I obviously wouldn't press charges."

Richie absentmindedly continued to chew on his corner store trail mix as he spoke. "You can't just _Gone Girl_ yourself, Eds."

"What if I did?"

"_Eds_, c'mon."

"I _can't_ I fucking, _can't_, I'm just—"

"Here." Richie picked the phone up off the bed and pressed the call button, knowing the ball just needed to get rolling. "It's ringing"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you one day"

"Make sure you thank me first"

Eddie stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Hi Martie" Eddie spoke into the phone. "I really need to talk to you. Honey, it's very serious. No, I'm okay. I swear I'm okay. I just-_Honey_. Honey listen. Listen to me! I didn't mean to yell. But listen, okay, Martie?"

He swallowed hard. "I'm always gonna love you. You're my best friend. You know that right? But...when I left Derry I just left a whole part of my life behind. It was like by the time I got to New York it just all went poof, y'know. But coming back made me remember. I remembered the friends I had before, that I even _had_ a before, and everything I left and..." Eddie reached for his medicine bag, but had his hand stopped by Richie and opted for a deep breath instead. "And even my first best friend, one who I'm always gonna love, too. _Myra_. Martie, no, listen. Calm down. Listen!-No, she's not prettier than you. Honey, listen. _His_ name is Richie!"

Richie barely heard what she was saying at all during the call, but still her silence started to poison the room. 

"What do you mean you _knew_? Oh my god, Martie. Everybody loves _In & Out_, Tom Selleck is a national treasure! Martie, no, I'm not gonna kick you out. But, I don't think we should stay together" His voice grew quiet and more serious. "C'mon we aren't good for each other. No, I'm not just blaming you! I let you think I was so sick, I never looked out for you either. No. _No_, c'mon. You remember the Marie Callander thing, I _know_ you do. Listen, You're gonna find another guy, I swear. Somebody better for you. I don't want to keep you from finding him any longer. You're a great girl, Myra. Yeah. Of course I'm not just saying that! I'm gay, not stupid." 

Both Eddie and Myra laughed. "Listen, are you okay? I'm serious. God, _no_, you didn't turn me. If anything he did. He's a comedian" You could practically here the smile in Eddie's voice as he looked over at him. "You know how persuasive entertainers are." Richie smiled back at that and Eddie hit him in the arm. "Can you just handle things a few more weeks until I'm well enough to come home? Yes, we're still gonna work together. I love you. I love you more. We'll talk more later. Bye."

Eddie hung up the phone and immediately shook off Richie's hand and walked over to the bed to face-plant into a pillow. "I cannot believe myself! I just told my wife I was gay in the middle of a fucking Wednesday! What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! And it worked! What the actual fuck!"

Richie smiled from across the room. "I knew you could do it. Me and Bill had a bet."

Eddie turned over, almost onto the stitched side. "There's no way you really did"

"Like you really wanna pay for a second honeymoon"

Eddie got up and pathetically threw a down pillow at him. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you know that right? We're never gonna make it to Fire Island because I'm gonna fucking murder you?"

Richie threw the pillow back over, hitting him and getting a soft "ouch" out of Eddie. "Fire Island, huh?"

"Martie and I saw the reality series, it seems nice."

Richie laughed. "And she didn't know you were queer. God, Eds, you two should've had your own show, you cannot make this shit up"

"Shut up, straight couples can watch Bravo"

"Be real with me here. Was she like, your hag before you two got together"

"Richie" He said sternly. 

"I'm just saying, did ya take her to Chippendale's for her birthday every year" Richie's grin grew even more obnoxious. 

"Stop it"

"Oh my god, you did, didn't you, ya little flamer?"

"Y'know it isn't too late for me to call her back, Richie"

"Isn't too late to take up competitive joke taking, either." 

"On the Olympic or Amateur level?"

"Special Olympic level for you, Eddie my love"

"Hilarious."

Richie smoothed the hair off his forehead and leaned down to pressed a kiss in its wake. "I know"


End file.
